


I See No Error

by Werewolfnightwalker



Series: Giveaway prizes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Talk, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfnightwalker/pseuds/Werewolfnightwalker
Summary: This is the 3rd place giveaway prize for my fanfic giveaway on tumblr! Congrats again to 2.ask-crappy-fantrolls for winning 3rd place! I hope you enjoy!





	I See No Error

The night was clear, bright, and cool, under the watchful gaze of the two Alternian moons. The whisper of the wind, the chirp of the crickets, and the 'bwarp' of frogs were the only sounds in the silver light. On a grassy hillside, outside of a large city, laid two boys.

One was a tall, lanky blueblood, with mussed black hair and large horns that curled back behind his ears. He wore a plain, dark grey tanktop and a black vest studded with bones. A pair of grey, loose-fitting jeans spilled onto boot-clad feet. He also wore a face mask, a plain blue surgical mask that covered his mouth and nose. He gazed up at the night sky, the stars reflected in his deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Kuiran?" The other troll asked, turning his head to look at him. The other was a jadeblood, a foot or so shorter than his companion. He wore a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, over a pair of green and black sneakers. His hair was pulled back and tucked into a pale green hoodie. The jade had two rather unique horns; one curved out from his head, only to sharply tuck back in towards his brow. The other horn was much shorter, only a few inches long, and lacked the sharp turn the other had. He was likewise laid on his back, his hands tucked behind his head.

"I'm fine, Mameri. Just thinkin." Kuiran assured him, his voice slightly muffled from his mask as he turned his head to meet his eye.

"About?"

"Nothing important. Quadrants and shit." He shrugged.

"What about them?"

"They're just- okay, so, this is gonna sound sappy as shit, but thinking about 'em makes me feel all like, fuzzy, you know? Warm." Kuiran explained, turning his head to look up again.

"I get it." The jade nodded, his gaze lingering on the taller boy.

"I just- I want to find the troll that gives me that all the time, you know I want that special red who gives me butterflies in my belly and makes my knees weak, like in the love songs."

"How do you know you haven't found them already?" Mameri asked. Under his mask, Kuiran's face turned blue.

"Well, I... I might've, but-"

"You ate them?" Mameri joked. Kuiran snorted.

"Nah, they're still alive. I just... I don't know how they feel about me." He explained, shaking his head.

"Oh."

"Yeah... what about you? You got anybody?"

"Uh... kind of? I'm in the same situation, I guess."

"Damn. You should just tell them, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's better than agonizing over it, isn't it?"

"... Yeah." Mameri looked back up at the sky again. There was a long pause, before the jade took a deep breath and sat up. "Okay, fine. Kuiran, I- I like you. Like, in the red way." He announced, his heart thundering in his chest. Kuiran's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sat up, too.

"Come again?"

"I... I like you." he repeated, "Hell, I love you, okay? There, i told you."

"... Well damn. That's convenient." Kuiran grinned, though his mask obscured it.

"It is?"

"Yeah. I like you, too, Mam." He rumbled.

"Oh. ... Is that why you haven't eaten me yet?" The jade joked, his cheeks bright green. Kuiran shrugged.

"Basically." he laughed. Mameri bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. Kuiran watched him for a moment, before he reached over, gently making the other look at him again. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my matesprit, Mam?" the blue asked softly. The shorter boy swallowed, before nodding quickly, momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

"Y- yeah." He whispered, his voice stuck in his throat. Kuiran grinned, leaning closer.

"So does that mean... I can kiss you?" Mameri's eyes widened.

"Yeah." He breathed, leaning in, too.

The blueblood fidgeted excitedly, reaching up and pulling down his mask. Their lips met, the jade's eyes fluttering shut as a purr sounded in his chest. Kuiran wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. As they broke apart, he pushed his mask back up.

"I love you, Mam."

"I love you, too, Kuiran."


End file.
